


Rainy Day Play(ing with Two Beautiful Pets)

by decadentbynature



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Submissive Mishima, Submissive Ryuji, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: When Ryuji and Mishima come to him with the desperate proposition to be their new Master after Kamoshida has a change of heart, Akira is hesitant at first but when he sees how much his friends desperately need someone to fill that role, he reluctantly agrees.But all too soon, he finds him easily occupying the role of Master, reaping the benefits of Kamoshida breaking Ryuji and Mishima in, while also showing them the love and care that they never got from the pervert gym teacher.





	Rainy Day Play(ing with Two Beautiful Pets)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for ReDuxReDo  
> Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
> You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

It looked like it was going to rain at any moment. 

Standing by the vending machines, his head tilted back, a concerned gaze turned upwards towards the threatening sheet of slate grey stretched overhead, Akira kept note of both the students hurrying past and the sky. Some, like him, had their umbrellas out already, though his wasn’t opened – it rested on his shoulder, ready to spring into the action with the first raindrop. Others, those who hadn’t heeded the weather report this morning, walked quickly, their shoulders hunched, nervously glancing upwards, wearing near identical expressions on their faces of pleading with nature for it to wait until they were safely home. They might get lucky. The weather report said it wasn’t going to start really pouring until around six or so. Course, it wasn’t like those things were always right. Just as Akira was lowering his head, an ache settling in the back of his neck from keeping it craned back for so long, a fat droplet of rain splattered onto the concrete. It was quickly followed by a few stragglers then the clouds burst open with a vengeance. 

The street quickly cleared out. Students with or without umbrellas raced off, hurrying to get to the subway or home before they were completely soaked. Akira remained where he was, quietly watching the world turn from a clear clarity to grey mush. Thumbing the handle of his umbrella, Akira fished his phone out of his pocket. No new messages from Ryuji or Mishima. Not that he was expecting any. They still had ten minutes before their set meeting time. It might take Mishima a little longer to show up – someone was always catching him at the last minute. He didn’t really mind, though. Just some things that they couldn’t up, wasn’t like he was going to punish them for a teacher deciding that right after class was the best time to discuss something or another. Shifting his weight from one foot to another, he pushed his phone back into his pocket. 

“Akira!” Ann’s voice suddenly called out, making him jump slightly. 

Tightly gripping a polka dot umbrella, Ann darted into the small, covered space. Her hair was sopping wet so was the shoulders of her blazer, good indications that she’d been caught off guard by the sudden downpour. Brushing a strand of blond hair out of her face, she flashed an irritated smile, “Those stupid weather reports. I could have sworn they said it wasn’t going to start raining until later this evening!”

“They did.” 

Groaning angrily, Ann gave her head a shake, sending water flying everywhere, “Glad I had the foresight to bring an umbrella, not that it helped much!” Huffing, she wrung out more water from one of her ponytails, “What are you doing? Are you waiting for it to lessen up?”

“No. I’m waiting for Ryuji and Mishima. We’re going to the arcade. Do you wanna come?”

“Ah, I’ve already got plans. If you’ve invited me earlier, I would have been able to go.” Ann said with a hint of teasing annoyance. 

“Sorry. Ryuji asked at the last minute.”

Rolling her eyes, a small smile on her face, Ann laughed, “Of course, don’t know why I thought otherwise. Oh well, it’s fine, it’s fine, I’ll go with you guys some other time. Tell Ryuji-ah, never mind, there he is. I’ll tell him myself.”

Following Ann’s line of sight, Akira easily picked Ryuji out in the grey, holding the umbrella Akira had given him, along with a scolding for leaving his at the house, this morning. Smooshed to his side was Mishima. There wasn’t enough room under the umbrella for both of them so each one was getting a wet shoulder. Despite it being a cold autumn day, both were flushed bright red. Sweat stood out in fat, prominent droplets on their foreheads. The tiniest smile curled the corners of Akira’s lips. 

“Whoa, Ryuji! Your face is so red!” Ann exclaimed in concern, “Are you okay? Do you feel sick?”

“Oh, no.” Ryuji laughed, waving one hand dismissively, “I’m fine. I was just doing some laps.”

“And I was asked to run all over to school by a teacher!” Mishima piped up, sounding considerably less composed than Ryuji. 

Not looking at all convinced, Ann raised an eyebrow, “Really? Are you sure you’re feeling up to the arcade? You look like you’re running a high fever. Maybe you should go home and lay down.”

Ryuji’s eyes widened in surprise. Mishima looked like he was about to fall over, his mouth hanging open stupidly. Both startled gazes flickered his way, looking for confirmation. Akira just offered an airy smile in response. Ryuji recovered the quickest, flashing another bright smile, “I’m fine, Ann. Jeez, you act like such a mother sometimes.”

“Considering how stupid you can be sometimes, somebody has to keep an eye on you.” Ann replied stiffly, then glanced at Akira over her shoulder, “You’ll watch out for him, right? If he starts to get any worse, you need to send him home.”

“I’ve got it, don’t worry.”

“Fine,” Ann said with another sigh, “have fun. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

With that, she stuck her umbrella out into the rain and dashed off, quickly disappearing. The moment she was gone, Akira expected Ryuji and Mishima to start pleading with him to take them back to LeBlanc but to his delighted surprise, both remained quiet for a moment before quickly switching back into what he liked to call their ‘normal modes’. Bouncy, energetic, talkative and very much how they were expected to act. It was telling just how thoroughly they’d been trained by Kamoshida – that they were able to act as though nothing at all was wrong while in their current situation. Darting out into the rain, Ryuji and Mishima waited for him to follow then started off towards the arcade. Akira walked quietly behind them, idly listening to them talking away. Occasionally, his gaze would slide down to their plump, plush asses, and he’d be seized by the sudden desire to call the whole thing off, drag them back to LeBlanc, strip them down and see just how much of a mess he’d made of them. 

Swallowing hard, his cock twitching eagerly inside his pants, not quite hard but steadily getting there, Akira made himself focus on something else. Two more hours, that was how long his patience and self-control needed to stretch. If he couldn’t withstand it, how could he possibly expect the two of them to do the same? After all, they were in a much more trying position than he was. Finally, they reached the arcade. Unsurprisingly, it was packed to the brim with schoolkids looking to get out of the rain. Leaving their umbrellas at the front, alongside an army of steadily dripping comrades, Akira took the lead, weaving through the masses of school uniforms until they reached the air hockey tables. He played Ryuji first while Mishima stood by the sidelines, cheering both of them on in turns. When he lost miserably, he handed his paddle over to Mishima and retired to where he once stood. It seemed the frustration they were feeling came through in the game – both continued racking up the points, showing no signs of losing. 

Leaning against the table, Akira silently watched the two of them play for a little while then nonchalantly asked, “Did Kamoshida ever make you do something like this?”

Ryuji visibly started. Mishima smashed the puck so hard, it went skittering off the table. Clicking his tongue in disapproval, Akira went to retrieve it, dropping it back onto the top with a stern glance sent Mishima’s way. Not that he noticed. The color in his face had deepened to an even darker shade of red. One hand gripped onto the side of the table with enough strength to turn his knuckles white. Ryuji was in no better shape. When Akira leaned over slightly to get a better look, he found his legs trembling so badly it was amazing he was keeping himself upright. There was no hint of discomfort or anxiety in their expressions. Instead, they looked how they always did whenever Akira posed that question: needy, wanting, flushed and lewd. If anyone looked up from their games right then, they were going to get a looksee at something that’d make them wet in an instant. 

“Well?” Akira prompted, resting his elbows on the edge of the table. 

“Y-yeah.” Mishima coughed out, “Never to the arcade, though.”

“Oh? Where’d he make you go, then?”

“School.” Ryuji audibly swallowed, his grip tightening on the pusher, “Restaurants a couple times. We went to the park once too but mostly school.” 

Akira hummed under his breath, “What happened the first time he made you go to school like this?”

“C-couldn’t get through first period.” Mishima mumbled, “It…it was…it was only a…a-“

“Dildo.” Ryuji finished for him, saying it quietly and quickly, “Me either. I couldn’t do it. I took it out after my first class.”

“What’d Kamoshida do?”

“Got us in trouble with the principal. Made us talk to him with two going full speed inside. The entire time, I was terrified that he’d hear the buzzing but his voice is so loud, he didn’t hear a thing.” Mishima shuddered, dropping the puck back onto the tabletop. He sent it sailing towards Ryuji, who managed to just barely block it. 

“After school was out, he dragged us back to his office. Made us contact our parents, telling them we’d be really late. Spent the rest of the afternoon and evening fucking us but wouldn’t let us cum. It was only after we properly made up for our wrongdoings that he allowed us to cum.”

“Did it feel good?” Akira cooed, his hand slipping down towards his pocket. 

“Yes.” Mishima whispered, his slender body visibly shuddering. Sweat rolled down his temple. “It felt really good. I hated it, and loved it.”

“Me too.” Ryuji mumbled, “I wanted to get away from him. I didn’t want him to touch me, to fuck me or mess with me anymore but…I couldn’t say no to him. I couldn’t-!”

It was like someone applied an electric shock to Ryuji’s back. Inside his pocket, Akira pushed the dial up on the small box of plastic as far as it would go. Straightening up, his back going ramrod straight, eyes opening up wide for just a single second, then he was collapsing down onto the air hockey table, his hands clenched into tight fists. Ragged pants filtered up from where his cheek was pressed to the green. Opposite him, Mishima was on the floor, one hand shoved between his trembling thighs, his head hung low. Drool dribbled out of his panting mouth. Grinning wickedly, Akira quickly checked the surrounding area to make sure they’d hadn’t been seen then walked around the table, reaching down to gently ruffle Mishima’s hair. Dazed, hazy eyes looked up at him. There was a desperateness in that expression that made his heart go wild. Heat scorched his skin. If he had just a little bit less self-control, he would have bent Mishima over the table and fucked him right there. A bright blossom of love bloomed in the center of his chest. His adorable, beautiful boys…while he hated what Kamoshida had done to them, he did have to admit…he was a little bit grateful towards him. 

After all, if he hadn’t broken them in, made them submissive toys who carved being fucked and controlled; dominated and humiliated, Akira would’ve never been able to take his place as their Master after he’d come clean about how much of a steaming pile of shit he was. 

Leaning down, he pressed a soft kiss to Mishima’s sweaty forehead, “Let’s go back, okay?”

“Okay.” Mishima whispered shakily. Grabbing hold of the edge of the table, he managed to get back to his feet. 

Darting over to Ryuji, Akira kissed his temple, “Come on, we’re going back to LeBlanc.”

He didn’t get any verbal response, but Ryuji did straighten up, revealing a bright red face and eyes burning with lust. Smiling lightly, delighted at how they were reacting, Akira quickly turned on his heel, setting off towards the entrance. He didn’t have to look behind him to know that Mishima and Ryuji were following closely behind. Retrieving his umbrella, he headed out into the rainy evening. For the briefest moment, he considered turning down the intensity of vibes but quickly decided against it. Neither one of them could cum just yet, and he knew they were more than able to handle it until they managed to get to LeBlanc. Besides, it was just more fun to make them suffer for a little while longer. In the bright, vibrant neon lights of the downtown, Akira glanced over his shoulder at his two beautiful boys. They were pressed tightly together under the umbrella, their gazes trained downwards. 

Looking at them like that made him think back to when they first came to him, desperate for a new Master to fill the hole that Kamoshida had carved out of them. They had thought that with Kamoshida gone, they’d be able to return back to how they once were but they quickly came to realize that there was no going back. What Kamoshida had done to them, it was permanent. All that effort he’d put into breaking them in, turning them into submissive slaves who’d do just about anything their Master ordered them to, it paid off. Ryuji and Mishima couldn’t bottle up all that desire, that pleasure and shelf it. It haunted them for months afterwards, dogging them every moment of the day, begging them for a new Master, for someone else to fuck them, to defile them, degrade them, use them, control them. 

When that desire became too big for them to ignore any longer, they came to him, begging him to take Kamoshida’s place. At first, he was horrified. Ryuji and Mishima talked about the sick stuff Kamoshida had them to, talked about how he’d broken them in the same way they talked about the weather. They recognized how traumatizing it was and how much they hated it but treated it like something that was just in the past, no big deal. He’d been more than reluctant at first – halfway tempted to turn them down even but seeing how much they needed it, how much it was tearing them apart to not have that sort of person in their lives, he’d caved. Even if it did make him uncomfortable, he’d much rather it be him then anyone else. Least he’d be able to show them the gentleness and love that Kamoshida always refused to give them. 

Over time, his reluctance turned into acceptance then into excitement. Ryuji and Mishima, they were so good. Easy to please, fun to play with, and just so utterly adorable that Akira had no problem with making them his. Falling into this role of being their Master…it was shockingly easy. Kind of like falling asleep after a long day of hard work. Though…Akira glanced over his shoulder once more. At the same time, Ryuji and Mishima looked up to him, sending a delicious shiver racing down his spine, straight to his thrumming cock, with those wanting gazes. When they looked at him like that, who could blame him for getting almost instantly addicted? Turning sharply on his heel, sending out a small splash of water at the movement, Akira pushed forward, giving Ryuji a soft kiss first before dipping down to give Mishima one as well. Ryuji jolted, Mishima inhaled wetly. Both pushed in closer, hungrily seeking out more of his taste, his touch. It was only with immense reluctance that he made himself pull away. 

“We’re…we’re out in public.” Mishima mumbled. 

Snorting, Akira rocked back onto his heels, “You’re saying that now?”

Cute…they were both so fucking cute. Kamoshida was an idiot but he could understand completely why he’d targeted these two. It made a little bit jealous, that he’d been the one who had the privilege of breaking them in but again, he was grateful. The pervert might’ve broken them in but Akira was the one enjoying the full fruit of his labor. How he wished he could rub that in Kamoshida’s face. Oh well, it was never to be since Kamoshida was currently firmly behind bars so he was content on loving these two to their heart’s content, and be loved as their Master in return. 

-

They’d barely even made it in LeBlanc before Ryuji and Mishima collapsed. Largely ignoring them, Akira got the door closed and locked, just like he promised Sojiro he would, then finally turned to look over his beautiful boys with a smirk of satisfaction. Mishima was on the floor again, clinging onto a nearby table. Ryuji was still somewhat upright but considering how badly his knees were knocking, it was obvious that he wouldn’t be on his feet for much longer. Depositing their umbrellas nearby, making a mental note to properly put them in the holder before Sojiro returned in the morning, Akira went to check on Mishima first since he tended to get flustered more easily. Kneeling down beside him, he placed a hand gently on his back, delighting in the noticeable tremble that wracked his smaller body. 

“I’m…I’m sorry…” Mishima gasped. 

“Why?” Akira soothed, cupping his round, hot face in his hands. Lifting his head up so they were making eye contact, loving the needy haze in those dark eyes, he said, “I said you needed to make it back to LeBlanc. You’re in LeBlanc, right?”

“Yes…”

“Then you did exactly as I asked.” Akira leaned forward, rubbing his forehead against Mishima’s, “Good boy!”

Mishima inhaled sharply, eagerly pressing back into Akira, “I did good?”

“You did amazing. You both did.” Akira turned to grab Ryuji’s hand, bringing it to his lips to give the knuckles a sweet kiss. That was the final straw, the final strike against Ryuji’s self control. Tumbling to the floor, he squeezed in close, pressing his face into the curve of Akira’s shoulder. Laughing lightly, he pushed his fingers through his short, silky hair, pulling him in even closer. Hot, wet breaths brushed along his skin. It was hot, having both of them pressed so close but he made no attempt to push them away. They’d more than earned this, after all. Stroking the back of Ryuji’s head, trailing the tips of his fingers up and down Mishima’s trembling back, loving them both so much, he almost couldn’t take it, Akira murmured, “So now, it’s my turn. We’re gonna go up to my bedroom.”

“Yes!” Both Ryuji and Mishima gasped excitedly in unison. 

Clumsily clamoring to their feet, they shakily stood by as Akira got up as well. Taking each of them by the hand, he led them up the stairs to his bedroom. Since they had been so good, he was intent on spoiling them rotten. Plopping down onto his bed, he spread his legs a little bit, just enough to tease them, he purred, “Undress then turned around. Show me that everything is still inside.”

Their clothes were off in record time, tossed aside without a second glance. Usually, he’d made them fold their clothing, instead of just leaving it lying around but tonight was not going to be the run of the mill night. Both were perfectly wrapped in thick red cord. Took him about twenty times before he finally managed to get all the knots right. Starting at their necks, the cords stretched down across their chests, enunciating their pecs (Ryuji’s were significantly larger but there was something so pleasant and attractive about Mishima’s pale, smooth chest), then down across their stomachs before finally ending in a tight knot around the base of their cocks, preventing them from cumming. Their cute cocks were rock hard and a throbbing deep red, almost purple. Tapped to the bottom of their cocks were two bullet vibes, going at full speed. They both wore thigh high stockings, in which he’d pushed the dials of the bullet vibes that were on their cocks and inside them. Four each, two more than the last time they’d done this. 

Visibly trembling, their eyes heavy lidded, their faces sweaty and flushed, Ryuji and Mishima turned, giving him a perfect view of their gorgeous asses. Bending over, Mishima a little further than Ryuji, they reached behind them, spreading the cheeks apart to show him that not only were there four thin wires that connected to the dials but also the flat bottom of the thick, fat buttplug he’d put inside them during lunch. Shivering, his cock straining up against the confines of his pants, a pulse of ravenous heat radiating out from the pit of his stomach, Akira hungrily licked his lips, feeling like a predator about to devour his prey. They were so fucking gorgeous. If he could be certain that Futaba wasn’t going to go through his phone again, he’d be snapping pics left and right. 

“Good boys.” Akira breathed, “Now, get over here. Let’s have some fun.”

No hesitation. Ryuji and Mishima turned, hurried over and dropped to their knees in front of him. Pressing their chests to his knees, their hot hands roamed over his legs. Watching them with a small grin, he encouraged them with a little jerk of his chin. They didn’t need any further prompting. Pulling his shoes and socks off, they started out at his ankles, kissing him all over, leaving pleasant tingling everywhere they touched, then pushed up his pants leg as far as it would go, happily, breathlessly kissing him all over, worshipping every inch of his skin. When they couldn’t get anymore access, he unbuttoned his pants, raised himself up just enough to slip the hem over the curve of his butt then let them have the honor of pulling his pants down. Spreading his legs a little further apart so there was room for both of them, Akira hummed contentedly as they giddily continued, licking and kissing all over his legs. Their hands never strayed to his crotch – they wouldn’t get that forward until he gave them explicit permission to do so. Not just yet but considering how close he was to losing patience, it wasn’t going to be much longer. 

When every inch of his legs were thoroughly loved, he rolled over onto his back, stretching his arms up over his head in an obvious invitation. Ryuji and Mishima eagerly climbed up onto the bed with him, quickly stripping his shirt off. Again, he gave a little non-verbal encouragement, the smile on his face growing. Mishima went for his tried and true: the curve of his neck, the slope of his collarbones and shoulders then finally down to his armpits, sliding his tongue out to needily lap at the sensitive skin of his underarm. Ryuji stuck to his chest, stomach and sides – he was always a little more forward, a little more aggressive. Mishima always got freaked out whenever he left visible marks since Kamoshida reacted very badly to something like that but Ryuji, unsurprisingly, once he was given permission, liked to mark and be marked. Stroking their heads, shoulders, anywhere he could reach with the tips of his fingers, Akira let them indulge for a while, let them show him just how much they adored his body then said those magic words, the ones he knew both of them were desperately waiting for, “Get me ready.”

Inhaling sharply, the pace of their already erratic breathing picking up even further, Ryuji and Mishima quickly slid down until they were hovering over his crotch. Pressing close together, knowing they’d get in trouble if they tried to fight over who got more access, they licked him through the thin fabric, their hot breath bleeding through, making his cock twitch excitedly. Zips of brilliant pleasure radiated up his spine. Sighing softly, his eyes fluttering closed, the corners of his lips turning up, Akira made no attempt to rush them. One of Ryuji’s hot hands slid down across his inner thigh. Mishima pulled the hem of his underwear down just enough to expose the tips of his pubic hair, kissing along the bottom of his belly. Together, they hooked their fingers underneath the hem, finally pulling his underwear down to let his rock hard, aching cock come bouncing out. The cold air of the attack slammed against his skin. Mishima gasped wetly, his mouth hanging open. Ryuji swallowed hard, his adams apple noticeably bobbing. 

“Please,” Mishima whimpered, “I wanna-“

“Can we?” Ryuji whispered raggedly, “Please-“

“Hurry up.” Akira ordered, adding a little sternness to his voice for some extra oomph. 

“Yes!” Two excited unanimous exclamations puffed against his cock. There was no communication between them, only an almost instinctual understanding of where the other was going. Mishima pushed up onto his elbows, his dark eyes fluttering closed as he closed his plush lips around Akira’s fat length, engulfing the head of his cock in incredible wet heat. Ryuji dipped down further, tonguing and sucking at the base, his hot hand playing with his heavy hanging balls. Moaning low in his throat, a pulse of pressure echoing out from the base of his belly, followed closely by a wash of pleasure. Hungrily gobbling up his cock, slurping and sucking on him as though it was the most delicious thing they’d ever had the honor of putting in their mouths, Ryuji and Mishima moaned and mewed shamelessly. 

Tucking one arm behind his head, Akira gleefully watched the show, loving their lusty expressions, their lewd pink tongues gliding over his thick length, “Does it taste good?”

“Yesh.” Mishima mumbled around his cock, drool coursing down his chin. 

“Ryuji, does it taste good?” Akira prompted when he didn’t get an answer from him. 

“G-good.” Ryuji gasped breathlessly, pressing his tongue flat against the side of his cock, sliding it up until he met Mishima’s mouth. Sliding off with a wet pop, Mishima moved down, switching spots with Ryuji so he could take the tip of Akira’s cock into his mouth. Bobbing up and down, swirling his hot tongue around the spongy head, moaning loudly, Ryuji shuddered when Akira brushed sweat soaked hair out of his face. Gorgeous view. It made him feel a little stupidly giddy to know that he was the only one who got to see these two like this. His beautiful boys, his precious sluts, he adored them so much. However, he was reaching his limit. If they kept it up like this, he was going to cum in their mouths. None of them wanted that so it was time to move onto the main event, the thing that was really going to get his beautiful toys wailing.

“That’s enough.” He rasped, grabbing a handful of Ryuji’s silky hair. None too gently pulling him off, his gaze flickering down to the thick strand of saliva that momentarily kept them connected, he said, “Move back.”

They obediently shuffled backwards, giving him the room to get up, their excited, hopeful gazes following him as he got to his feet. Their cocks were now an alarming shade of purple. With him no longer there to hold their attention, they were having a harder time staying upright, their bodies violently trembling. Striding over to the shelf stuffed to the brim with old video games and movies, he squatted down, rummaged around in the box on the bottom shelf until he found what he was looking for: two thick, worn collars and a large dildo. It was a little annoying that the collars had to stay at his place but he didn’t want anyone cluing in to something being up by having Ryuji or Mishima wear them out in public just yet. Turning back to his pets, he ordered, “On your hands and knees. Now.”

Letting out shuddering breaths, their poor cocks pulsing, they got into position, presenting their asses to him. This was always the hardest part: picking which one got his cock first. Last time, it had been Mishima so it seemed only fair for Ryuji to get it first this time around. Purposefully striding back over, he silently slipped the collars around both of their necks, tightening them just enough so that weren’t going anywhere but he could still slip his fingers underneath. That alone was enough to get both of the whimpering desperately. Managing to maintain a doll-like stillness, Ryuji and Mishima waited, their hands curled into the blanket, their heads bowed. 

Trailing the tips of his fingers along their backs, his gaze following the dance of the muscles underneath their skin, Akira said softly, “What would our friends say if they could see you right now? What would they do, knowing that you two virgins, who’ve never even seen a girl’s pussy, let alone stick it in her, are cock hungry sluts down to your very core? Defiled and degraded by some pervert until you were reduced to this,” Ryuji gasped sharply, a shiver shaking his sweat soaked body when Akira roughly squeezed the plush globe of his ass, “submissive pets who’ll do anything I say as long as it means I’ll fuck you in the end. Hm? What do you think, Ryuji? What do you think Ann or Yusuke would say about this?”

“I…I don’t care.” Ryuji mumbled deliriously, his voice quiet at first then raising in volume, “I don’t care! It doesn’t matter! I just…as long as you…”

“As long as I what, Ryuji?” Akira pushed him, taking hold of the flat end of the butt plug. He gave it a little twist, earning him a ragged cry. For a moment, he thought for certain that Ryuji was going to collapse but he somehow remained upright, despite looking like a newly born foal trying to walk, “Come on, Ryuji, I asked you a question.”

“Keep me.” Ryuji panted, “I’m yours! Your slut, your pet! As long as you keep me, I’ll-“

“That’s right.” Akira whispered, abruptly leaning down, bringing his lips close to Ryuji’s ear as he slipped one hand underneath his drool soaked jaw. In one smooth, sudden movement, he pulled the butt plug out of Ryuji’s sopping wet ass. Before he even had time to cry out, he replaced it with his cock, slamming in with enough force to nearly knock him flat. Excruciatingly tight heat sucked him in. Ryuji’s hole clamped down with enough strength to make it difficult to move. An incredible, roaring ripple of pleasure surged through him. Shuddering, his breath catching in his throat, Akira swallowed hard, his throat suddenly bone dry, a wide grin stretched across his face. The scream he let out probably would’ve made the neighbors call the police if Akira hadn’t immediately clamped a hand over his mouth to muffle the noise. Not about to leave Mishima hanging, Akira popped the butt plug out of his hole and replaced it with the large dildo, shoving it all the way to the hilt with a similar ferocity. Biting down hard on his lower lip in an obvious attempt to stay as quiet as possible, Mishima shoved his hips back, pushing the dildo in even further.

“That’s right.” Akira breathed shakily into Ryuji’s ear, pounding hard into his tight hole. Fuck, it was so hard to think straight when his hole was squeezing him so tightly. Good, it felt so fucking good! Made even better by the endless moans, mews, gasps and pants pouring out of his two beautiful boys. Keeping the pace up with the dildo, fucking them both fast and hard, “You’re mine, you’re both mine. This slutty, sloppy hole is mine. Your whore body is mine. Every tear, drip of saliva, cum, sweat, everything is fucking mine. You’re mine. My pets, my sluts, my holes, my toys!”

“Yes! Yes!” Ryuji sobbed, his voice muffled by Akira’s hand. “Pleash! My cock-! Hurts-!”

“You wanna cum?” 

“Yesh! Pleash! Pleash!” Tears rolled down Ryuji’s flushed cheeks, “Good-! Good-! Wanna cum-!”

Akira laughed softly, nuzzling the side of Ryuji’s head, “Oh, such a good boy. When you beg that sweetly, what else can I do but give you exactly what you want?”

Reaching down between Ryuji’s legs, his fingers easily found the knot tied tightly around the base of his throbbing cock. He usually liked to keep them waiting for a little while longer but since they’d been enduring so nicely since this morning and had sung so sweetly for him, it was only right that he gave them some relief. Besides, if he kept this up any more, he might end up seriously hurting them – exact opposite of what he wanted. Gripping hold of the end of the knot, he tugged back hard, quickly undoing the cord. The moment it came undone, he slammed his cock in all the way, grinding hard against the interior of Ryuji’s ass. A choked moan bubbled out of Ryuji’s throat. An immense tremor rocked his body. His back arched to the point that he was worried his spine might snap in half. His hole clamped down even harder, crushing Akira’s cock. Eyes rolled back in his head, his mouth hanging open, Ryuji shuddered once more before collapsing onto the bed, his legs twitching. 

Chuckling, Akira slipped his cock out of his sloppy hole. It was halfway tempted to keep all the bullet vibes on, and inside him but it was becoming obvious very quickly that he had worn his little pets out for the night so he switched everything off, pulled everything out then leaned down to press a sweet, gentle kiss to Ryuji’s temple. Such a good boy, this didn’t feel like nearly reward enough for entertaining him so much. He was going to have to make it up to them later. With Ryuji all sorted, he turned his attention to Mishima, “Lie down onto your back.”

“Yes…” Mishima gasped, dropping down and rolling over. 

Sliding his hands underneath his knees, he pushed them up until they were at Mishima’s shoulders. Desperately, almost hysterically excited eyes stared up at him. His breath came out ragged and quick, his chest heaving with every inhale and exhale. One look at that face and he knew Mishima wasn’t going to last much longer. Dragging his hand over Mishima’s flat, smooth chest, savoring every twitch and tremble, Akira cooed, “Push the dildo out. Make room for me.”

“Yes-!” Mishima’s stomach muscles tensed then a moment later, there was a soft thud as the dildo dropped down to the floor. For the briefest moments, he was let empty, his hole begging for Akira to fill him up. Grasping the end of the rope with one hand, leading the head of his cock to Mishima’s entrance with the other, he pulled the knot loose, finally freeing Mishima’s cock, at the same moment he thrust forward hard, driving the entirety of his length inside of his ass. No sound came out of him; it was almost like that had punched all the air out of his lengths. Eyes widening, his mouth stretching open in a silent scream, drool coursing out of the corners of his lips, Mishima’s hips strained off the bed as thick ropes of jizz poured out, splattering across his stomach and chest. Laughing huskily, Akira grabbed hold of his collar, using it as leverage as he brutally fucked his spasming hole. 

“More-! More-!” Mishima cried shrilly through clenched teeth, “Fuck my pussy! Fill me up with your jizz! I want it-! I want your cum-! Mess me up! Mess up my pussy-!”

He was at the end of his limit. His patience was finally all gone. Throwing his head back, sending inky hair flying, he moaned loudly, a sharp trill of elation slamming into his mind as he emptied his balls into Mishima’s hole. Pleasure coursed through his nerves. Mishima’s ass squeezed him, milking him, coaxing out every last drop. Distantly, over the loud buzzing filling up his ears, he could hear a squealing whine. Was he cumming again? It wouldn’t surprise him if he had. What a pity, he wished he could’ve seen it through the white flooding his vision. Gasping raggedly, Akira forced his attention back onto his two boys. Mishima stared vacantly up at the ceiling, soft pants pushing through his wet, parted lips. Ryuji was watching the scene with dazed eyes. Neither one of them looked like they were up for a second round just yet so instead of listening to his cock, which wanted to keep pounding into Mishima’s tight hole, Akira stepped back, sliding free from that hot confine. He pulled out and off the bullet vibes, discarding them onto the nearby bedside table then laid down between the two, curling his arms around their shaking forms. 

“Did we do good?” Ryuji mumbled, snuggling even closer. 

“You did wonderfully.” Akira breathed, kissing his forehead. “You’re both amazing.”

“You’re still hard.” Mishima weakly made an attempt to reach for his cock, only for his hand to drop onto Akira’s stomach. 

“Don’t worry about it. Get some sleep and be ready for more fun when we wake up.” 

Ryuji and Mishima glanced at once another, some sort of silent communication happening between them. Before Akira could deduce what these two mischievous pets were up to, Ryuji shakily raised himself up and straddled his hips. Planting his hands firmly on Akira’s chest, he mumbled, “If you’re not satisfied, we’re not satisfied. Use us, we’re here only to make you feel good.”

“You’re about to pass out.” Akira snorted, “You really think I want to fuck someone who’s unconscious? Hell no, it’s no fun if I can hear your cute voice or see your adorable reactions. Get down here. Lemme kiss you.”

There was a moment of hesitation, during which it was obvious that both Ryuji and Mishima were struggling with how it’d been when they were Kamoshida’s slaves. It’d never been explicitly stated but Akira knew that he’d often fuck the both of them long after they’d passed out. To him, they were well and truly nothing more than holes, something for him to wiggle his hips in until baby batter came out. While it was true that he was still very much ready to go another round, he wasn’t making up what he said. Frowning, annoyed that both were disobeying him, Akira reached up, grabbing hold of Ryuji’s collar. Yanking him down, he crushed their lips together, hungrily devouring his mouth. Shoving a tongue between his plush lips, swiping it over the sides and roof of his mouth, Akira kissed him until he felt Ryuji’s cock start to react then pulled away, nipping hard enough at his lower lip to make him cry out, “When I fuck you, I want you to feel every inch of my cock being sunk into your slutty ass. I want to hear you scream, cry, beg and sob. I want to see you crumble beneath me. I want to watch as you writhe and squirm. When I fuck you, I am your entire world. There doesn’t exist anything other than me, you don’t exist other than to serve me. So why the fuck, then, would I want to fuck you when you’re not awake?”

Shooting a heated glare at Mishima, who flinched back, Akira rumbled, “Get it through your thick skulls. You’re no longer just playthings, you’re my possessions. If I wanted just a hole to fuck, I could find one. You two…you’re my toys, and I’ll play with you however I damn please. Now, lie down.”

“Yes sir.” Ryuji whispered, his eyes wide. Rolling over so he was lying beside Akira again, he hesitated for a moment then snuggled close, “I’m sorry.”

“Me too.” Mishima whispered, pressing to Akira’s side. 

“It’s alright.” Akira patted their heads, “I’ll forgive you this one time but if you go against my orders again, the punishment will be severe. Understand?”

“Yes.” They said in unison then, Mishima quietly piped up, “Can I have a kiss, too?”

Instead of answering, Akira turned his head to press a firm kiss to his soft lips. Sighing happily, his eyes fluttering closed, Mishima melted into him, his warm hands landing on his chest. Ryuji settled his cheek onto the curve of his shoulder, letting out a slow breath that brushed along the surface of his skin. Relaxing back into the bed, warm and sated (for now), Akira stroked their hair and backs, idly listening to the sound of their breathing and the rain continuing to fall outside. It took no time at all for his pets to fall asleep. He should’ve gotten the ropes off before they dozed away into slumber but nothing much he could do about it now. Hopefully, the damn things wouldn’t chafe too much during the night. He was going to have to get them up early. Their parents might not be expecting them but they did have school the next day so a shower was needed for all three of them. Plus, there were toys lying all over the room. Last thing he wanted was for someone to barge in and see all that. He didn’t exactly feel like explaining his complex relationship with Ryuji and Mishima first thing in the morning. 

Though, he knew that this was eventually going to come to light. There was only so long they’d be able to hide it. Well, when it did, it did. He was already ready to face whatever reaction there may be, and support his two beautiful boys through it. Ryuji might’ve said he didn’t care earlier but he knew that to be a bunch of bullshit. They both cared. It was something entirely different for him to know about all this. Everyone else, though? That was going to be a lot trickier. Regardless, no matter how their friends reacted, he would keep his precious pets safe and happy. He was their Master, after all.


End file.
